


Untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Untitled

Sometimes I’ll feign sleep when Anthony comes into the motel room around eleven or twelve or two in the morning. Sometimes it’s because he’s got a girl with him, and I don’t want it to be awkward, or I don’t want to annoy him or say the wrong thing, I still feel like such a child around him when we’re alone... But other times, like tonight, I just enjoy listening to him from under the covers, my bright hair falling over my conniving eyes. Once he sees I’m asleep, he tiptoes around, stumbling past the old cigarette butts and beer bottles that litter the floor, and even the odd (empty) carton of chocolate ice cream. He’ll knock a fuller bottle over in the dark, and whisper swears as it gets all over the carpet and his socked toes. I’ll resist the urge to laugh, try to keep my breathing normal and not tip him off.

There’s only one big bed in the room usually. Lindy won’t spend the extra money on us, but I find I don’t care most of the time. Anthony’s no cootie, I guess he’s done this enough (whether that be touring or fucking) to the point where space bubbles in beds don’t really matter anymore for him. 

The singer will take off his clothes, toss them into a corner, and then climb into bed carefully, so not to wake me. He’ll pull his hair out of its ponytail and throw the tie across the room as well, and then settle in. As much settling in as is possible anyway, you can only get so comfortable in a new bed every night or two.

This routine, his routine, has become sort of calming for me, I see this whole other side of the frontman I look up to when he’s tired and not around others or out partying. There’s a different sweetness to him, almost a weakness, and I can feel his eyes on me. I’ll fidget in my “sleep” and turn over... He’ll sigh and tuck his hands under his head, lying on his side. When he’s asleep, I’ll roll back and watch him, his relaxed face and splayed hair. Moving Ant’s long bangs out of his eyes with my calloused fingers, I’ll smile nervously, and he’ll shift at my touch, arching his neck towards me.

Sometimes he’ll whisper a name then, or murmur in his sleep. I try to ignore it, staring at the ceiling, but tonight his arm will fall casually across my stomach, and I’ll wonder how many Johns he knows. I’ll freak out then, and stay totally still, my eyes wide, sucking my tummy in under his fingers. He’ll move closer to me, and nuzzle my shoulder, and his eyes will flutter open. 

Anthony won’t freak out at all as enters the conscious realm, he’ll stay Mr. Cool, as if I expected anything less. I’ll turn my head slightly and look at him, his nose pressed into my bare shoulder. Then he’ll frown, patting my stomach. “Relax, Johnny. What’s on your mind?”

I’ll shrug, not wanting to tell him that he’s the object of my thoughts. 

“Here, move,” he’ll say, gesturing to my arm, and I’ll lift it, allowing him to rest his head on my shoulder, his arm wrapping farther around me. Delicately, I’ll let my lifted arm drop around his back, resting my hand on his hip. I’ll stroke his side with my thumb every so often as I get used to his presence, and he’ll do the same to mine. He’ll reach up and kiss the soft skin under my chin, say goodnight, and fall asleep. 

Lord knows where he is in the morning.


End file.
